Skyla-Sitting (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Skyla-Sitting. It was a bright and sunny morning in Ponyville and Princess Twilight Sparkle and her new husband, Prince Flash Sentry returned home from their honeymoon. Twilight Sparkle: Boy, It sure is great to be home. Flash Sentry: It sure is, Twilight. As they came to the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, . Twilight Sparkle: And nothing can go wrong. Mane 5, Spike, CMC and Discord: Surprise! Applejack: Welcome home, Twilight! Pinkie Pie: It's a welcome home party for you! Flash Sentry: That's great to hear. Discord: It was nothing, Flash, Let's party! Trixie: Welcome home, Princess Twilight Sparkle! Sunset Shimmer: And Welcome home, Flash. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Sunset, Trixie. It really means a lot to us. Trixie: Always a pleasure, My friend. Then, Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor arrived. Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor! Cadance! Shining Armor: Twily! (hugged her sister) Welcome home, Sis. Princess Cadance: Look who we brought! Twilight Sparkle: Why, Hello, Skyla, How're you doing? Baby Skyla: (happy gurgling) Twilight Sparkle: She's so cute. Flash Sentry: I thought so too. Princess Cadance: Twilight, Will you watch Skyla while Shining Armor and I go out? Twilight Sparkle: Sure. Flash Sentry: I better get going too, Twilight, I have to go on patrol for a while, Good luck with Skyla. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Flash, Honey. (to Skyla) Say Bye Bye to Mommy and Daddy, Skyla. Baby Skyla: (laughing) Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Shining Armor, I'll take very good care of Skyla. Shining Armor: Thanks, Twilight. Princess Cadance: Be good with Auntie Twilight, Skyla. (kisses her baby) Baby Skyla: (happy gurgling) And so, Shining Armor and Cadance left. Twilight Sparkle: Ready for fun, Skyla? Baby Skyla: (began to like Twilight and start pulling her mane) Twilight Sparkle: Ow! I'll take that as a yes. Later, Twilight started playing with Skyla. Baby Skyla: (pulling Twilight's mane) Twilight Sparkle: Ow! Easy, Skyla. Baby Skyla: (laughing) Pinkie Pie: Can we play with her, Twilight, Can we, Can We!? Twilight Sparkle:Okay, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Alright! (covering her eyes) Where's Pinkie Pie...? Here I am! Where's Pinkie Pie...? Here I am! Where's Pinkie Pie...? Here I am! Baby Skyla: (laughing) Discord: Let me look at the little cutie, (picks up Skyla) Hello, Skyla, Aren't you just a precious little thing? Baby Skyla: (crying) Fluttershy: (takes Skyla) You're scaring her, Discord, You've got a lot to learn about having ways with children. Discord: Sorry, Fluttershy, I just thought I could be gentle with her. Fluttershy: That's alright, (comforts Skyla) There, There, Skyla, It's okay. Baby Skyla: (stops crying and tapping Fluttershy's hoof) Spike: (burps out the message) Twilight, It's a message from Princess Celestia and she requires you presence at the Royal Meeting right away. Twilight Sparkle: (takes Skyla back) I better hurry to Canterlot right away, I'll be right back. Later, At the Royal Meeting in Canterlot. Basil: Isn't she cute, Luna? Princess Luna: Indeed she is, Basil, We don't mind you bringing Skyla with you after all, Twilight, She's just adorable. Twilight Sparkle: She sure is. Pompadour: Awe, There's the little Coochie Woochie Darling Filly! Princess Celestia: She's very lucky to have you as a loving and Caring Aunt, Twilight, Remember when Cadance was your Foal-Sitter? Twilight Sparkle: I sure do remember, Just like the good old days. Lord Rataxes: I'm sure it is for you, Twilight. Lady Rataxes: She's so precious, May I, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Be my guest, Lady Rataxes. Lady Rataxes: Awe, You sweet little Oochie Coochie Woo! Baby Skyla: (laughs) Princess Luna: I wish I had my child someday. Princess Celestia: These things will take time for all of us, Little Sister. Celeste: I agree, Celestia, Isn't she beautiful, Babar? Babar: Just like Pom, Flora, Alexander and Isabelle in that age. Cornelius: So, Where's your brother and Cadance, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: They went out for a while, Cornelius, I'm babysitting. Princess Celestia: You may go now, Twilight, And best of luck to you. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you all so much. It was feeding time. Baby Skyla: (pulling and almost rip Twilight's mane) Twilight Sparkle: Ow! Ow! Easy there, Skyla, (puts her on a highchair) Open wide, Skyla, It's time for Num Num! Baby Skyla: (has the piece of Twilight's mane and open mouth) Twilight Sparkle: Not my mane. (brings the bowl out) Here comes the Train, (making the noise) Open up the tunnel. Baby Skyla: (opens her mouth and eats) Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) That's a good filly. Later, It was Skyla's bath time. Twilight Sparkle: (picks up Skyla) Come on, Skyla, It's bath time. Baby Skyla: (gurgling and kissed her cheek) Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles and puts her into the tub) In you go. Baby Skyla: (laughing and splashing) Twilight Sparkle: Easy there, Skyla, You're getting me a little wet. Baby Skyla: (gurgling) Twilight Sparkle: Do you want your toy boat? There you go. Baby Skyla: (playing with the toy boat) Twilight Sparkle: And here's your ducky. Baby Skyla: (laughing) Twilight Sparkle: Time to get out. Baby Skyla: (splashing and laughing) Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Skyla, Bath time's over, (takes her out of the tub) Baby Skyla: (kissed one of Twilight's cheek) Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) Baby Skyla: (pulling Twilight's mane) Twilight Sparkle: Ow! Easy, Skyla, Not so hard now. Later, Twilight played with Skyla some more. Baby Skyla: (playing with Twilight's mane) Twilight Sparkle: You like my mane, don't you? Baby Skyla: (happy gurgling) Twilight Sparkle: (sniffs) Ew, Somepony needs a diaper change. Baby Skyla: (laughing) Twilight Sparkle: (puts her on the table) Baby Skyla: (happy gurgling) Twilight Sparkle: (used her magic and changed Skyla's diaper) Baby Skyla: (laughing) Twilight Sparkle: There, All clean. Baby Skyla: (continue playing with Twilight's mane by the time Discord warmed her bottle) Discord: Here's her bottle, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Discord. (bottle fed Skyla) Baby Skyla: (sucking her bottle and begins to groan) Twilight Sparkle: (burped Skyla) Baby Skyla: (belches) Twilight Sparkle: There you go, All better and ready to play again. Just then, Flash, Shining Armor and Cadance returned. Flash Senty: Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance! Shining Armor: We're back. Princess Cadance: How's our little sweetie doing? Twilight Sparkle: She's doing great. Baby Skyla: (kissing Twilight's cheek) Princess Cadance: (noticing Skyla kissing Twilight) I think she loves you because you have a way with foals. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, I think she does. Shining Armor: We can't thank you enough, Twily. Princess Cadance: How would you like to babysit Skyla again anytime? Twilight Sparkle: I sure would love that very much. Baby Skyla: (happy gurgling and winks in front of the camera) The End Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225